Memories
by Professor Evans
Summary: It is the memories of our life and those that have touch it that make us who we are. The 11th Doctor looks back while figuring out his new look.


Here is another doctor who fic, just kind of came to my while watching the 11th hour. I don't know if this has been done before or not but I'll write it anyway.

Disclaimer-I own nothing but five dollars and a netflix's account.

* * *

The Doctor never liked to admit it but his companions always stayed with him one way or another. Sure they left him but it was the memories that lasted and sometimes those memories are what make you the person or time-lord you are today. While running through the hospital on his way to confront the Atraxi those memories ran through his head.

* * *

"Oh stop your fussing"

"But Rose, I hate bow-ties" The Doctor whined.

Rose only smiled white she fixed up his bow-tie on his tux. They were trapped in a parallel world and in the process of sneaking into Pete Tyler's mansion. They could have passed as anyone but the Doctor wanted to remain unnoticed so they decided to be wait-staff. The doctor pulled out a maid outfit while Rose picked out the tux. As they got dressed the Doctor asked Rose to help him.

Rose smiled as she straightened out his bow tie. Petting it softly and handing him his jacket.

"I think you look cute in a bow tie" Rose said with her famous smile, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

The Doctor only smiled before holding out his arm for her and they left the TARDIS.

* * *

"Bow-ties are cool" the New Doctor smiled before running off to find a jacket.

* * *

Martha looked to him from across the console. They had a short talk but now that she was leaving they decide to talk over the year that never was. The Doctor took a seat and motioned for her to join him. She smiled softly to him and sat down next to him. Martha opened up about her travels around the world while the Doctor informed her of his time.

"I did something risky. Before I went on my travels I took a side trip here. I know it was going to be long and difficult and I wanted something to keep me going. I picked up my mother's favorite tweed jacket. For some reason, all the long cold nights and endless walking became bearable every time I held that jacket. It remained me of the life we had before all of this and it felt like my mother was there, every step of the way."

"Tweed? Really? I saw your mother as more of a wool person" The Doctor said.

Martha smiled before hitting his arm lightly. She was going to miss him but her family needed her. She left him with her phone with the promise of seeing him again.

It was after the titanic that he noticed it, a tweed jacket in the corner of the console. He picked up and smiled softly before placing it into the wardrobe. It was an unspoken message from Martha telling him that remembering the good times made the hard moments in life bearable.

* * *

The new Doctor picked up a tweed jacket and smiled. It was just what he was looking for.

* * *

"You are not buying a Fez" The Doctor said.

"But look at it, come on space boy. I got to fill my hat box up sometime" Donna said grinning while she placed the fez on her head.

"And you call me bonkers.

"Lay off it space boy. Fezzes. Are. Cool." Donna replied poking him in the chest.

For the rest of the day that fez never left her head. Even as he made fun of her she didn't care.

He walked into Donna's room after dropping her off with her family. The fez sat on her dresser with various other trinkets she had collected over their travels together. He smiled but no matter what fezzes were not cool.

* * *

"Enh I can buy a fez" the new Doctor mumbled to himself after noticing that there were no fezzes around. He grabbed his new clothes and quickly ran up the steps to the roof.

Companions leave, sometime by their choice or sometimes by force but the memories of their time together lasted forever in the Doctor's hearts and made if the man he was now.

"Bow-ties are cool" he would say with the memories of him and rose

"It's tweed" he would say about his jacket, remember Martha's unspoken message.

"I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool" he said to River; remembering Donna's saying those same words.

Sure River blew up his Fez and he was upset about it but he bought another one. He knows when he'll be picking out his outfit for life number twelve he'll know that outfit will have a little bit of Amy, a tab bit of Rory and those who will travel with him in the future.


End file.
